Harry Potter and the Weeping Angel
by Katniss Amelia Weasley
Summary: A cross-over between the fantasy world of Harry Potter and the Sci-fi world of Doctor Who. When Harry, Ron and Hermione accidentally meet the Doctor, not knowing that their lives would never be never be the same again!
1. Ch 1: The Angel in the graveyard

**Ch 1 - The Angel and the Man  
**

After the Battle of Hogwarts, when everything was a normal as it could be, Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to go and see Lily and James Potter's graves at Godric's Hollow.

"Hi mum, dad!" Harry said. He was bent down in front of his parent's grave. Ron and Hermione were standing behind him. "Thank you for being with me at the battle…I did it you know! I killed him!" He smirked "I miss you guys! And Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore and Fred…mum, dad Fred's Molly and Arthur's son…he's Ron's older brother. He's brilliant! Just brilliant! Could-could you look after him? Please for his family? And tell him we all miss him! Tell them ALL that!" Ron sniffed. He missed his brother, a lot.

"Good bye for now. I love you!" Harry stood up and whisper "Orchideous". A bouquet of flowers came out of his wand and where placed onto his parent's grave.

They started walking away, towards the graveyard's exit when Ron noticed a strange figure. "WOW! What's that?" Ron said, pointing towards an angel statue that was weeping. "I-I think it's just a statue Ron" Hermione told him

"Yeah, a creepy one!" Harry added.

"Come one! Let's go!" Ron said loudly "That things freaking me out!" He started walking towards the exit. Harry and Hermione followed. They were walking for a bit, talking about what they were going to do for the rest of the day, when Hermione heard a noise. It sounded like someone was following them. She turned around to see the angel…just standing there…it was almost smiling, not weeping like the time before. "Hey, I think it's following us!" Hermione pointed at the angel.

Ron and Harry turned around to see the angel, standing in the middle of the road."But how can a statue move? Unless it's magic?"

"Hmm, maybe but if we walk faster, we might be able to lose it!" Harry suggested. "We can go to the local pub for a drink" Hermione glared at him. They weren't old enough to be drinking alcohol "Of coca cola Hermione! Calm down! Ron's not tried Cola before! It's 'bout time! Eh?" Harry chuckled and Ron seemed excited. They hadn't realised they'd missed their exit to the pub and when they did, they turned around to see the angel.

But this time the angel was at least 2 feet away. It's hands we're in the air, nails sharp and fangs also sharp and on show! "I-I think we should go now!..." Ron suggested, worryingly. "I agree! Come o-" Hermione was interrupted by a man's voice "Hey! You 3! Get away from that!"

"What is it?" Ron asked turning around to see the man who was sticking his head outside of a strange, blue box.

"It's a weeping angel! And stop looking at me! 1 blink and they move!"

The man told them.

"Fine then!" Ron looked back at the creepy, weeping angel. They couldn't help themselves, the had to blink. So slowly the angel was moving.

"Oi! Ginger! Stop blinking! You'll get killed!" Ron was angry now. He didn't like being called "ginger".

"What right do you have! You can't tell me what to do!" Ron shouted at him. He had looked away from the angel and was looking at the man

"I'm sorry mate! I love ginger hair and I WANT GINGER HAIR! Regard yourself lucky pal!bI'm sorry! Now, I have a plan! I will count to 1 and when I say "now" you need to run down into the TARDIS! Ok?" They all nodded

Ok...you ready? 3-2-1...Now!

All 4 of them ran to the door of the "TARDIS" and inside.

"This-this is amazing!" Hermione said excitedly

"Fabulous!" Harry said

"WOW!" Ron replied.

The strange man stood before Harry, Ron and Hermione. He had a square face, brown floppy, short hair. He wore a shirt, braces, a red bow tie, a tweed jacket and black Shoes and trainers. "Now, what are your names?" The man asked

"I'm Harry, and these are my 2 best friends, Hermione and Ron!" he smiled. "What is this.. TARDIS and what is you name?" Harry asked

"TARDIS: Time And Relative Dimension In Space" The man smiled "It's a time machine!"

Hermione gasped.

"And my name? It's the Doctor!" The man said

"Doctor who?" Hermione asked.

**So what did you think? Please let me know! :D If you would like more, please also let me know! :D  
Thank you! :)**


	2. Ch 2: Doctor Who?

Doctor Who?

**AN: I'm sorry it's been so long! Hope this chapter's okay. It's a little random if I'm honest. :/**

The Doctor laughed. "What's so funny?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

"That question." The Doctor smiled "No I'm just the Doctor." He started twiddling with buttons on the TARDIS.

"So this is a TIME machine?" Ron asked.

"Yes." The Doctor replied smiling.

Ron looked around "Wow. So what sort of enchantment do you have on this place then?"

Hermione nodded "Yes you must have some sort of enlargement charm." The Doctor grinned "No charms my friends. She's just _magic_." He rested his hand upon the machines controls. There was silence for a few seconds before he spoke "Speaking of magic, your wizards" He said while turning around "-and witches of course" Nodding at Hermione.

"H-how did you know?" Harry asked.

"All this talk of charms and those sticks in your pockets" He smiled "Oh and I've read up on this town. A couple sadly died quite a few years ago by the hands of an evil wizard. This couple, were also magical folk. Oh and they had a son who managed to survive the curse that killed so many AND destroy this villain. The family were of the name 'Potter'. Know them by any chance?" He looked at Harry smiling.

"Okay. We're Wizards. The question is what are YOU? Are a muggle? Obviously a clever one." Ron asked. The Doctor laughed

"A muggle with a time machine? Oh no, no I'm not a muggle. And I DO know what that means." He said interrupting Hermione, who was about to burst in asking whether or not he actually knew what it meant.

"So what are you then?" Harry asked.

"I'm a Time Lord."

Hermione's face light up "Really?!"

"You know about him?" Ron asked. Hermione ignored him

"I read about a 'man always changing'. Body young, eyes old." Hermione stared into the Doctors eyes and nodded as if to say 'Yes that is true'

"The man goes around in his blue box, picking up the lost and taking them to the stars. I only read once the name 'Time Lord' but it did seem fighting. It's you they talk about. Isn't it!?"

"Yes. I've changed 11 times, I am over 900 years old, this is obviously my blue box," He smiled gesturing at the walls "and if you like, I can take you to the stars. You aren't exactly lost, but all the same. The stars! What do you say?" He grinned.

They looked at each other. What should they do?

**AN: Let me know what you thought of it! GOOD or BAD! :D Also where do you think they should go? :)**


End file.
